1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for facilitating the sorting of mail into a plurality of bins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,181,948; 4,921,107; and 5,311,597 relate to different types of mail sorting systems.